Related by blood
by FierySeraphine
Summary: Furious at the fates Loki – the god of trickery and Mischief – decides to mess with them. By doing what exactly? Well, by messing up with the timeline of course! Loki certainly didn't care about the consequences and from his words they could 'bugger off because everyone needs mischief in their life'


Furious at the fates Loki – the god of trickery and Mischief – decides to mess with them. By doing what exactly? Well, by messing up with the timeline of course! Loki certainly didn't care about the consequences and from his words they could 'bugger off because everyone needs mischief in their life!'

 ** _A/N_** **To be honest I didn't know why I wrote this, it took me an hour or so, and I do realise it is badly written – actually really bad – but I just had it in my brain and here you go. I did not bother editing as it was not my main focus and if you guys want to write this up then go ahead but please Private message me first before you do that. I'm not sure if anyone had this idea before (but I bet they have) I don't know should I continue writing this (in a good version) or should I give it to one of you? Anyway Enjoy this story and be warned if I do continue this they will be short like very short around 500 words to 1,000 per chapter.**

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters oh and there will be abuse in the this chapter.

The night was cold, with the winds blowing and howling the cold air in all directions and the rain pelting the people of London. It was raining heavily and all you could hear was the sound of the rain dropping onto the backyards of Private drive. That was before a loud sound pierced the night sky and interrupted the pitter patter of the rain.

'I'm sorry Uncle Vermon! Please stop!' the child cried as the whale of a person whipped her with a brown belt, even the sound of the child crying didn't stop him. The child had red bright marks all along her back and some blood spilling from the broken skin. Behind the man and the child was a woman staring in disgust, not at the man but at the child, her lips curled into a cruel smirk as she heard the cries of the child and only went up towards them to tell her husband not to get blood on the carpet.

The torture lasted for another hour before the man dragged the bleeding child up towards the stairs and opened the door of the cupboard and threw her in not being gentle and screamed at the child to stop crying or else she would get beaten up even more. The child eyes gave out to her and she drifted into sleep while the blood seeped onto the matters, as the child began to drift there was a sudden breeze inside the cupboard and there stood a man.

The man was tall in structure and had sticking icy blue eyes, his eyes although shocking began to show distaste as he stared at the 'room' the child slept in. His eyes went back to the child and a smirk could be seen as he picked the child up.

'Fates whatever happens from now on, you deserve it! You conniving old hags' the man mutters as he held the child to his chest and vanished from the cupboard. The man now stood at a forest clearing before he dumped the child onto the ground and waved off at the unconscious child.

'See ya, kid hope you survive' and promptly vanished again leaving the child on the dirt ground, the night grew colder and the lips of the child turned blue as snow began to fall. It took another hour or so before the child was found buried underneath the snow by a man.

The man had tripped on the child's leg and landing on the snow, as the man stood back up he dug the snow and found the body of a child bleeding and freezing to death. The man frantic with what he had found picked the child up – as gently as he could – and ran towards his house before flooing to the nearest Wizarding Hospital.

The hospital saw the man and immediately rushed towards him and taking the child, the man himself was taken into custody and interrogated on what had happened to the child. When they had found out about how the man found the child they released him and promised him that they would take care of the girl.

The girl was immediately given a diagnostic spell and those around the child gasped in the details they had received. They immediately gave the child potions to stabilize her magic as it was flaring in panic but also draining the child dry of her magic, they had also given the child a potion that would force her into a coma.

After the events of healing the child they pondered on whom the child had belonged to. They – the medical staff – agreed to give her a potion to find out which family this child belong to. It wasn't a difficult potion as all they needed from the child was a drop of blood mixed into the potion and poured onto a dry surface and let it dry by itself. This process might have been easy but it took a long time as they waited for a full 24 hours before they found who the child belonged to. They stared at the writing and wrote down on who were the child's closest family before contacting the closest one to them. They contacted the potters.

 ** _Family Relation:_**

 ** _Charles Potter_**

 ** _And Serene Potter_**

 ** _Daniel Evans_**

 ** _And Rose Evans_**

 ** _James potter_**

 ** _Lily Evans_**

 ** _Petunia Evans_**


End file.
